No Joke
by superimperfection
Summary: One Shot based on tonight preview 7th May, Joey/Lauren


_This is based on the preview for todays episode 7th May, when EVIL Lucy invites Joey to the café for Lauren to be his waitress..seriously I wish Lauren would smash a plate over her head or something, but I had this idea since watching it, will be nothing like the episode but my take on what could happen! :) Enjoy guys xx_

**No Joke**

I stared in disbelief as Joey glanced between the table setting and me. Clearly confused as to why he was there and why I was standing like a prize idiot in an apron. Whitney threw me an sympathetic look, whilst Tyler sad awkwardly, Lucy was smirking for some unknown reason, why was she so happy to see me suffering.

"Take a seat Joey" she smiled sweetly, Joey shuffling awkwardly over to the chair in front of me, sitting down on it. It took all my will power not to burst into tears then and there, him so close to me for the first time in a week.

An uncomfortable silence fell over us, as I tried hard to be professional I needed this job, I needed to prove myself to everyone who doubted me, including the man sitting in front of me.

As Lucy set us the task to now serve the boys, I couldn't help the shaking feeling that had consumed me, my hands wobbling nervous just being around him. I tried desperately not to look at him, knowing if I did I would crumble, though I could feel his eyes on me, trying to work out what I was thinking.

"Never had you pinned as a waitress" he piped up finally as Tyler and Whitney had begun talking. I couldn't reply, a sob nearing to escape instead I simply shrugged my shoulders in response. "It's a good thing Lauren, you trying for a job" he continued as if speaking would cure the awkwardness between us when in all honesty it was making it ten times worse and I wanted to cry now more than ever.

"It's about time she started working" Lucy suddenly butted in, my eyes filling with tears, I felt as if I was being attacked from all corners, her beady blue eyes staring at me smugly. I heard Joey snigger a little at her reply, though I doubt it was meant in a nasty way but to me it was just another dig at my pointless life.

"Um I'm sorry I can't do it this" I choked out, fiddling with the ties on my apron dropping onto the table and scooting frantically past Lucy, not giving one look back at him.

The cool air hit me as I gasped trying to steady my breathing. Why did this even have to happen? What was the point in trying when my failures were always there to remind me how much my life simply sucked.

"Lauren wait" he voice just as strained as mine was seconds before.

"What Joey, got another joke you want me to be the punch line for?" I snapped back, turning to face him, furiously wiping away the tears that had now begun descending down my face. "This is my life, I'm not there so you can use me to laugh at" I sobbed a little, turning away from him again.

"You've got it all wrong Lauren, I wasn't laughing at you I'm sorry if it seemed that way" he called, his voice nearing me as he followed me through the gardens.

"I don't care Joey" I hissed, though my heart was saying the complete opposite. I did care, I cared what he thought about me more than anyone else. But look where caring got me, nowhere.

"Now that's a lie" he commented, urging me to turn back and face him.

"What does it matter Joey, I'm not your problem anymore, I'm no one's problem" I whispered the realisation that I was alone dawning on me, when all I wanted was the person stood before me.

"It all matters babe" he replied, the word babe going straight to my heart. The word that meant so much to me, when he probably now called each girl it.

"No it doesn't, I don't matter, I just exist" I shrugged putting it how it was, this is how I saw everything in my life now. I wasn't Lauren anymore I was just a shadow of my former self, existing in the same shell. I didn't even recognise myself, I stood day in day out looking in the mirror wondering what happened to me, I used to be full of life, sarcastic yet funny, happy but most of all feisty; I was no longer any of those things.

"You do matter Lauren, god don't you see, you matter more than anyone, but you need help you need to stop drinking your life away and make something of yourself" he stated, his arms reached out to me, though I dodged them, I couldn't let him touch me, seeing him was hard enough.

"Then why don't you love me?" I whispered feeling stupid for saying these words but I needed to know.

"Jesus Lauren, I do love you, I always will but I can't be with you until you sort yourself out, I won't watch you destroy your life, I can't" his voice becoming a little strained again, clearly struggling to say the words I was dying to hear.

"You love me?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, but until you decide to get your life on track we can't be together" he whispered back, stepping a little closer he placed his warm lips down onto my forehead, his hand gently rubbing my back soothingly, before turning away from me, heading to number 23.

My head was spinning with everything he had said, he was honest with me, I did need to get my life on track. So with that in mind I ran to the car lot, dragging dad away from the accounts and back to the café. If I was going to prove myself I better had start now, I needed a job, and by god I was going to get this one.


End file.
